We propose to develop the Institute of Translational Health Sciences (ITHS) to support the increasingly nterdisciplinary and collaborative nature of translational research in our environment. The ITHS will significantly enhance the ongoing collaboration between three major research institutions in our region-the University of Washington (UW), Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC), and Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center (CHRMC). Furthermore, the ITHS will strengthen translational research ties with Group Health Cooperative, the Benaroya Research Institute, and existing clinical and research infrastructure developed through the UW across the 5 state WWAMI region. Finally, the ITHS will gnite scientific collaboration with the community as a full translational research partner creating solid pathways of communication and research based interactions. Through the ITHS, we will bring together the rich pool of translational research resources in our region within a common infrastructure that synergizes with institutional infrastructures. The ITHS will function as a "collaboratory";a structure that spans all institutions to foster collaboration, career development, education, and the translational research process itself. The ITHS will be structured to achieve the following overarching goals: (1) Enhance and further develop collaboration networks within.our environment and into the community, (2) Provide the educational programs and career development needed to strengthen translational research at all levels, (3) Support innovative research, research infrastructure and the integration of innovative technologies into translational research, and, (4) Foster a community that values translational research as a priority in our environment. The ITHS will adapt resources to meet the members evolving research needs. To achieve such flexibility we will use an evaluation strategy that is dynamic and emphasizes a systems based approach, where the evaluation'process is continuous with frequent assessment of resources and activity followed by an adjustment of short term goals so that more rapid impact can be made in long term outcomes. The result is a continuous process improvement that wil maximize the ITHS'ability to support and facilitate innovative translational research within and across partner institutions and the community.